The house of Salvatore
by CharReignsLover
Summary: It's the inevitable future, Elena had became pregnant and gave birth to two miracle babies seventeen years ago to the love of her life Damon Salvatore. Now the four of them live in Mystic Falls, Damon and Elena still figuring out how to raise two teenage twins whilst they navigate their own lives. Could new friends be made or old foes reintroduced? It's Mystic Falls after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Character descriptions: Salvatore family  
Damon Salvatore: you know the story.  
Elena Salvatore: likewise.  
Naveya Salvatore: daughter of Elena and Damon, looks exactly like emeraude toubia (izzy from shadowhunters)  
Nathan Salvatore: son of Elena and Damon, looks exactly like Matthew daddario (alec from shadowhunters)_

 _Mikaelson family - oc's  
Natalia Mikaelson: daughter of niklaus and caroline, looks exactly like Katherine mcnamara (clary from shadowhunters)_

* * *

Chapter One: Salvatore relations.

The brush in which was painted a deep, dark red maneuvered across her lips. It was an early morning which equated to an early start. Naveya usually detested school, but this morning was different, she finally had the chance to become the head cheerleader of Mystic Falls high school. Ultimately the ball was in her court. Rising to her feet the young vampire began to tie her thick, black hair into a tight pony tail. All that was missing was that prestigious ribbon, something she would go to any means to claim. "Naveya! Nathan! Are you awake?" Was then heard throughout the walls of the huge house.  
"Yes!" Was chimed back in unison, before the youngest child of the family began to continue getting ready.  
Twenty five minutes later the sound of heels clattered against the wooden stairs, her hand grasping the rail. "Finally, she emerges." Was muttered from the lips of a tall, muscular male by the height of 6'3".  
"Shut it." Naveya replied, earning an eye roll from her brother. "Where is mum and dad anyway?"  
"Dad's making breakfast and mum's getting ready, why?" Nathan replied, as he threw his football up into the air, his eyes transfixed.  
"Well, who's driving us to school today? I mean, I cant miss my try out, it means every-" Naveya started, before being abruptly interrupted.  
"That would be your dada." Damon spoke, with a plate full of pancakes, watching as his two teenage twins cringed furiously.  
"Dad, you know I love you, but the cringe has to go.." Naveya then spoke, grabbing a pancake from the plate and eating carefully, cautious to smudge her lipstick. Naveya was a lot like her father in most sense, she had his attitude, his hunger for power etc, truthfully she loved her father with all her heart.  
"So, why are you all dressed up pumpkin?" Damon asked his daughter. Her being the younger twin, and his only daughter instantly meant that he was extremely over protective of her.  
"I'm going for the role of cheer captain!" she exclaimed happily, before smiling at her mothers reaction.  
"You're gonna smash it sweetie, you're poised, athletic and beautiful." Elena chirped in, crossing her arms over her chest. "I cant wait to see your picture along with mine in that cabinet." With that Nathan rolled his eyes, his hands still grasping his football.  
"Obviously gonna get it Veya, most of the cheer team are scared of you." He chuckled as he looked over at her, shaking his head. With that Naveya frowned before walking over to him, gripping his taller frame in a headlock, seeing as she was 5'4" it was quite a struggle, but she managed. Damon then laughed half heatedly as he watched his children throw each other around the room, looking at Elena who had a frown upon her flawless face.  
"Let them be, my bet's on Vey." He spoke as he smirked at his wife. He knew exactly how all of the twins fights have ended up, therefore he knew exactly who to bet on.  
"Agreed." Elena replied, shaking her head before laughing as Naveya smirked triumphantly at the fact she made Nathan tap.  
"Can we just go to school already?" Nathan spoke, standing upright and brushing himself down, grabbing his football before walking to the door, being stopped by elena.  
"Have a good day sweetheart." She said to him, kissing his cheek before watching as he exited.  
"By mum!" Naveya spoke, fixing her hair as she walked out the door.  
"Bye love!" Elena replied before laughing again as she heard the conversation between her children outside.

 _"You started it!" Naveya exclaimed as she crossed her arms, staring at her old brothers tall frame.  
_ "Did not!" He retorted, scoffing loudly before gripping her and twisting her arm back.  
"Did too!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth, as she eyed him angrily.

"They're seventeen years old and they still insist on this." Elena spoke, holding Damon's hand as she kissed his lips softly. "There is no doubt that they're your children."  
"What can I say? I taught them everything I know." Damon replied, kissing his wife as he held her waist softly. "I'll be home soon, get dressed, we're going somewhere special." With that he kissed her again before turning, grabbing his car keys and walking out of the door. "Alright kids, get in the car. Yes Nathan, you can ride in the front."

* * *

a/n: hello! firstly, thank you for clicking and taking interest in my story! I hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter, I apologise for it being so short, I just wanted to receive some feedback and your thoughts before continuing! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thank you for the reviews! - and just to clarify, the children and Elena and Damon are not human!

* * *

Naveya rolled her green orbs carelessly as she listened to the conversation in which was being held on the way to school. She couldn't care less about the new girl Nathan was seeing; but of course, her father was.

"So, who's the girl son?" Damon asked, not one to be subtle as he rested one hand on the wheel, the wind blowing through his hair as the sun shone down on the blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible, his prized possession.

"She's called Jess and she's h-" Nathan started, before he was abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Jessica Heron?" Naveya spoke, her eyes widening as she leaned forward, her hand gripping the front seat. "Nathaniel Stefan Salvatore what the hell do you think you're doing? Most importantly, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Don't come down on me, we're not dating! We're just.. friendly." Nathan replied, earning a look from his father who was chuckling softly.

"Spare me the details! But why Jessica?"

"Look, I get that the two of you are.. well, in competition with one another but she's actually cool once you get to know her." The oldest Salvatore child spoke, shrugging as he eyed his dad for support.

"Like hell.." Naveya spat, her eyes rolling once more, it was her trademark. "She's trying to take away everything that I've been working for and you embrace the enemy!"

"Alright Vey, that's enough.." Damon chimed in, watching his daughter cautiously.

"Not intentionally! Look, Veya, she actually wants to get to know you!"

"Have you ever heard don't fraternise with the enemy? You know what, I cant stay in this preposterous aura, it isn't good for my mindset. Daddy, stop the car." Naveya demanded, taking a deep breath as she grabbed her bag.

"Nobody is leaving this car." Damon spoke as he turned to look at her. "Quit the dramatics pumpkin."

"But dad! You don't understand!"

"Enough Naveya." Damon replied, earning a smile from Nathan, knowing full well he had won this round. Which was pretty unusual, seeing as Damon always tended to side with his daughter.

Naveya pouted as she slumped back into the seat, her arms crossing over her chest. She then poked at her thumb with her nail, watching the blood draw and then heal up instantly.

"Can we pick up Natalia on the way?" Naveya mumbled, she hated being disciplined by her dad, it was the worst of the worst in her book.

"So you have back up on the whole Jess thing?" Nathan contributed as he kept his hand rested on his football.

"No!" Naveya retorted, as she tightened her ponytail, before slumping down into the seat once more. This was gonna be a fun ride.

* * *

"Good luck today sweetheart." Damon said as Naveya clambered out of the car, the look of anger still spread across her face.

"Thanks dad." She mumbled, still annoyed that he chose Nathan's side over hers. "Come on Nate, we haven't got all day!"

Nathan opened the door, grabbing his jacket as Damon patted his arm. "Have a good day son."

The twins waved before watching as their dad placed his sunglasses on and backed out of the parking lot, exiting down the road. Grabbing Nathan's arm, Naveya linked his as they walked into the school gates.

"You do understand that I'll ruin the bitch if she messes with my cheer squad?" Naveya spoke as she looked up at her older twin brother.

"Come on Veya, be reasonable, please?"

"If I win, yes, i'll be reasonable. If not, I wont. You know I love you big bro."

"Always." He muttered as Naveya kissed his cheek before turning on her heel. "I'll see you at break, tell me how it goes?"

"Of course! Nat! Wait up!" She spoke at the sight of her bestfriend, Natalia.

Walking down the concrete Nathan turned his head as he was greeted by his best friend. "You going to watch cheer tryouts later?"

"Yes, Vey doesn't know it yet, thought i'd surprise her."

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes; caught in a war between your hot sister and your kinda girlfriend? Rather you than me."

Shaking his head Nathan hit his arm lightly. "Come on man." He laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

The car rolled up in the driveway, before Damon honked the horn loudly. With that Elena emerged, looking bewitching as ever in her sun dress and her makeup perfected to a tee.

"Come on beautiful, we haven't got all day." He spoke, watching as Elena rolled her eyes. His daughter was so much like his mother in that sense.

Opening the car door Elena climbed inside, sitting down before kissing her husband softly. A few seconds later she pulled away.

"How was the ride to school?" Elena asked, as Damon started up the car, exiting out of the Salvatore boarding house.

"It was going great, until Veya went crazy, about Nate's new girl."

"Nate has a new girl?"

"Not for long if Vey has anything to do with it.."

"You know how over protective she is over him; it's not like she hasn't done this before."

"Apparently she wants the same shot as her; cheer captain." Damon added as he placed one hand on Elena's leg.

"Understandable." Elena spoke, watching as Damon's eyed widened. "I just hope that she doesn't get out of control again.. I don't want to have to repeat the past."

"She's smarter than that now. She has control."

"I know, but she's still our little girl.."

Damon stopped the car at the lights, his gaze not leaving his wife's. "We wont let that happen again. She has me, you and Nathan. Naveya is perfectly fine."

"I know, i just get worried." Elena sighed before watching as the lights changed to green. "Damon."

"Sorry gorgeous, I just couldn't get past your beauty." Damon teased as he kissed Elena, chuckling.

"Focus back on the road, you have a date to take me on."

"That, I do." Damon replied before starting the car again, the car rolling down the highway, endless laughs and smiles continuing the entire way.

* * *

a/n: Again, thank you for the continuous support! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: thankyou again for all the reviews and support!

* * *

 ** _*flashback*_**

 ** _"Naveya! Naveya look at me! What did you do?!" Nathan panicked, his breathing rate increasing drastically as he crouched down. "Mom! Dad!"_**

 ** _Slowly he embraced his baby sister into his arms, cradling her tightly. His heart was racing, the blood flow pumping furiously. What did she do? Why?_**

 ** _"Listen to me. Naveya! You're gonna be alright.." He spoke, rocking her gently in an attempt to calm the situation until his parents arrived. "I wont leave you. You're gonna be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. It's gonna be okay."_**

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

"Nathan?" The voice of his latest conquest questioned, snapping her fingers quickly. "Hello?"

"What?" Nathan spoke, snapping back into reality as he shook his head quickly.

"Are you alright, you seem on edge?"

"Of course i'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem off, that's all."

"I'm fine alright? Just drop it." Nathan replied as he began to walk away, his hand running through his dark hair leaving Jessica in complete awe, she had never seen him this way. It bewildered her.

"Woah, stop right there." Was then heard as Nathan felt someone tug his arm roughly, pulling him backwards. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing Natalia." He said, his eyes wandering, not focusing on the red head stood before him.

"Listen, you may think that we can avoid this, but we can't. I'm not dancing around in circles forever. Nathan! Look, we need to talk about it!"

"And we will!" Nathan spoke back, his tone raising. "But not yet, and we can't let Veya find out."

"Do you think i'm an idiot? Of course I wont let that happen. But we do need to talk." Natalia sighed as she stared up at his taller frame.

"And I said we will. At another time." With that Nathan pried her hand off of his arm and began to walk away. His breathing becoming harsher as his eyes scanned the busy school crowd.

What a great way to start the day.

* * *

"Are we here yet?" Elena spoke as she walked, Damon's hand over her eyes, guiding her.

"Well if you walk any slower we won't make it at all." Damon replied smugly before wincing as Elena elbowed him in the gut. "Hey! What was that for?"

Elena sniggered quietly. "Fun."

Damon shook his head, chuckling at his wife as he proceeded to guide her. It carried on this way for a few minutes more before they halted.

"Alright, open your eyes." He said, unpeeling his hand from her face, watching her marvel and smiling in triumph.

"Damon! This was where we had our kiss in the rain!" Elena smiled, walking a few paces before turning around to face him.

"Where I told you to abandon ship.." He started.

"And I told you it would clear up."

"That you did." He said, approaching her as he held her hand, the other brushing her face. "And I also promised you that this would be forever."

Elena then smiled brightly, her hand gripping his as she pressed her lips against his. "And I intend to keep my side of that promise."

* * *

Sitting on the benches Naveya and Nathan were in silence as they awaited their dad arriving.

"So, are we gonna talk about what happened out there or what?" Nathan finally spoke, breaking the silence as he turned his head to look at his baby sister.

"There is nothing to talk about." She replied, her head hanging as she picked at the red polish on her nails.

"Naveya. I know that getting that spot meant everything to you. It's okay to be upset."

Naveya scoffed halfheartedly, she wasn't upset, she was angry.

"Look if it makes it any easier i'll have a word with Jess may-"

"I lost Nathan! And to top it all off I slapped her in the face. My chances of being on the squad let alone captain are pretty much ruined." She finally spoke, the emotion of hurt seething through her words.

"If it's any consolation you got her pretty good. Dad would've been proud." He spoke, poking her in the arm before smiling as he saw her smile. "Things will work out Veya, they just take time. Your time will come."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him tightly. "And you're right, it sure looked like it stung."

The sound of a car horn beeping was then heard as Damon's car pulled up into the parking lot. He smiled at the sight of his two children, he was glad that they shared a close bond, it almost reminded him of he and Stefan.

"So, what did we miss?" Elena spoke, who was riding in the front seat. "What happened today sweetheart?"

Climbing into the car Naveya sat in the backseat. "Well.. I didn't get cheer captain. But I slapped someone in the face."

"That's my girl!" Damon exclaimed before watching as Elena looked at him in disapproval. "I mean.. Veya! Why did you do that?" He carried on, trying to be stubborn, which never worked, especially when it came down to his daughter.

"In Naveya's defence." Nathan started as he buckled his seat belt as Damon began to drive the car out of the parking lot. "She was asking for it."

"I thought this girl was your girlfriend?" Elena asked as she turned her head to look at her two children.

"She's not exactly my girlfriend, but she did start it, you know what Vey is like mom."

"Ill have a word with your principal. If anything else comes of it." Elena replied, looking in Naveya's direction who nodded.

"Alright enough with the disciplinary my ears are burning." Damon chimed in as he proceeded to drive down the highway. "Who fancies dinner at the Mystic Grill?"

"Is that even a question dad?" Naveya chuckled. "We're starving, right Nate?"

"With the day that I've had, I think I need it." He replied, a small smile before shrugging at both his parents concerned looks.

"Is everything alright?" Elena mouthed through the mirror at her son, a concerned look upon her face.

Nodding Nathan looked away quickly as his mind wandered once more.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _ **"Oh my gosh, Naveya!" Elena spoke, her hand coming up to her face as she knelt down, watching as Nathan held her.  
**_

 ** _"She's alright." Nathan replied, continuing to rock her gently, his hands covered in blood._**

 ** _"Son, what happened?" Damon asked, crouching down, holding his daughter's hand gently._**

 ** _"I don't know. She was just.. laying here.. I don't know." Nathan said, his voice cracking as he looked down at his sister. "It's alright Veya, it's gonna be okay."_**

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

"Nathan are you coming?" Damon asked as he stood on the concrete, tossing his keys up and down. "Nate?"

"I'm coming.." He replied, jumping as he snapped out of his trance. "Where is mom and Veya?" He asked, his tone panicky.

"They're inside." Damon replied, noticing something unusual about his son. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about today's practice, I must've got carried away." He continued, climbing out of the car. "It kicked my ass, i'm just tired."

"Alright.." Damon said, letting the subject go for now. "C'mon let's eat."

Damon patted his son's shoulder as they both walked into the Mystic Grill. Something was up and Damon was more than determined to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
